1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors including a window lite assembly and in particular, to doors including a window lite assembly which are capable of withstanding impact conditions associated with tornado-induced flying debris.
2. Description of Related Art
Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) 320 and 361 set forth design and construction criteria for tornado and hurricane shelters or safe rooms and these standards were designed, in part, to ensure that the door assembly of a shelter or safe room will withstand the impact conditions associated with tornado-induced flying debris. Historically, tornado doors have not included windows or door lite assemblies, and currently available door lite assemblies present various assembly and performance issues and/or do not meet the current FEMA 320 and 361 criteria. Further, many existing door lites are relatively expensive and/or difficult to manufacture and install. As a result, currently available door lite assemblies are not suitable for use in a tornado door. Therefore, the need exists for a tornado door assembly with a vision lite so that any person in a tornado shelter or safe room can see what conditions exist on the other side of the door, where the door lite assembly passes the current FEMA 320 and 361 testing criteria and is relatively easy to manufacture and install.